


Road Trip

by MystressXOXO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystressXOXO/pseuds/MystressXOXO
Summary: Hermione and Ron are on a road trip with Harry and Draco. A small, silly AU ficlet. Light slash.





	

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 

_**A/N:** This was based on a road trip prompt. I was obviously in a silly mood!_

 

***

 

"Mmm..."

"What the–" Ron questioned, only to nearly swerve off the road when he looked in the rear-view mirror. 

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "What happened?"

Ignoring her, Ron looked in the mirror and shot a glare at the two men in the backseat. "Malfoy! Get your head out of Harry's lap!" Ron glanced over at his girlfriend and yelled, "Hermione, turn around!"

A loud slurping sound was heard, followed by Draco saying, "Sorry, Weasley, but this will only take a second."

"A _second!_ " Ron bellowed, his face well on its way to turning a lovely shade of red. He glanced back over to his girlfriend, did a double take and, with clenched teeth, said, "Hermione! _Turn around!_ "

"But I–" Hermione started before another one of Harry's moans cut her off.

"That's it!" Ron shouted before pulling off to the side of the road. "We'll just be outside checking the tires," Ron said before mumbling, "because I'd rather look at those instead of _that_ , thank you very much." Ron got out, slammed the door, and walked to the back of the car. It was then when he noticed that he was quite alone. "Hermione!"

Finally, the passenger door opened, and a flustered looking Hermione walked out. With one last peek at the couple in the car, Hermione walked up to Ron and looked at him expectedly. "Well?"

Ron stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Well?! Well what?!"

"Didn't you say something about a flat?"

Ron smacked his forehead, not knowing that he was then doomed to explain the bruise it had left for the rest of the trip.

 

~Fin~


End file.
